Collapsible garment rails assemblies are known in the market. The rail assemblies are often used by film and TV costumiers within the film and TV industry, and are also often used in the fashion and retail industries.
Existing garment rail assemblies used are not robust enough or wide enough for the weight that is currently applied to them, resulting in the assemblies falling over regularly, or bending and breaking. The wheels of existing garment rail assemblies also work loose and come off regularly, and are not easy to refit. In addition, the rail assemblies are finished in a paint finish that often scratches off and the rails become rusty. When collapsing the rails assemblies into four separate parts for the regular purpose of transporting them, this often results in rail bars being misplaced with other rail assemblies, and bars hitting people when people are not exercising caution. Therefore, there are health and safety issues with the existing rail assemblies, and from a financial point of view, these rail assemblies only last one or two jobs at the most before breaking.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible and stackable garment rail assembly which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least provides a useful alternative.